


Remember the Time

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [27]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shawn's mood swings make him nearly impossible to love.





	Remember the Time

Shawn built his doubts around the possibilities between her and her now ex-husband, her best friend, as well as her endless plans; she started to put distance between them, wounded by his rejection and tired of his rollercoaster moods.  
  
When Jax returned, he expected her relieved smile to lead to their reconciliation; it only led to an amicable divorce for Carly.  
  
Showing up on her doorstep, a dozen roses in hand, Shawn wasn’t surprised when she snatched them up and slammed the door in his face; however, the opening of the door assured him the opportunity may still be there.


End file.
